Silent Night
Silent Night is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, Santa's Rockin'!, and Go Santa Go!. it was written by Franz Xaver Gruber & Joseph Mohr. Song Credits Video Introduction Music * Music and Arrangement: Dominic Lindsay * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (1996 Version) * Music: Franz Xaver Gruber * Lyrics: Joseph Mohr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace, Aaron Ruig * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (2004 Version) * Music: Franz Xaver Gruber * Lyrics: Joseph Mohr * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay, Fernando Moguel * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Robin Gist * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (2013 Version) * Music: Franz Xaver Grubber * Lyrics: Joseph Mohr * Arrangement: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (2015 Instrumental Version) * Music: Franz Xaver Grubber * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Alex Keller * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Song (2017 Version) * Music: Franz Xaver Grubber * Lyrics: Joseph Mohr * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, Oliver Brian, Alex Keller * Producers: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Kelelr * Recording Location: Hot Potato Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians Video Introduction Music * Synthesizer: Jeff Fatt * Xylophone: Dominic Lindsay Song (1996 Version) * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Violin - Maria Schattovits * Viola - Angela Lindsay * Cello - Margaret Lindsay * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song (2004 Version) * Vocals - Greg Page, Fernando Moguel, Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Mark Punch * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Classical Acoustic Guitar - Fernando Moguel * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer Song (Karaoke Version) * Vocals - Fernandito Moguel, Julio Moguel * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Mark Punch * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Classical Acoustic Guitar - Fernando Moguel * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Machamer Song (2013 Version) * Vocals - Simon Pryce * Bass - Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano - Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel - Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy * Synthesizer - Jeff Fatt Song (2015 Instrumental Version) * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Bells: Alex Keller Song (2017 Version) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Nylon Guitar Lead Solo: Anthony Field * Nylon Guitar: Oliver Brian Song Lyrics Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy Infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace. Silent night, holy night. Shepherds quake at the sight. Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts sing "hallelujah". Christ the savior is born. Christ the savior is born. Silent night, holy night. All is calm, all is bright. Round yon virgin, mother and child. Holy Infant, so tender and mild. Sleep in heavenly peace. Sleep in heavenly peace. 'Video Performances' *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Go Santa Go! 'Album Appearances' *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Go Santa Go! Trivia * The Wiggles rewrote Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! to Heavenly hosts sing "hallelujah". Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Santa's Rockin'! songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Lullabies Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Religious songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Spanish songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Fernando Moguel Songs